Tout Va Vite Mais Tout Va bien
by Kyore
Summary: Quatre organise une fete en l'honneur de la nouvelle année, il y invite le fantasme vivant de son meilleur ami Duo, ce qui pose quelques problemes a ce dernier...[OS]


**Auteur:** lylo

**Disclaimer:** rien à moi sauf l'histoire.

**Bêta:** Mifibou Merci pour cette correction comme d'hab' :)

Alors c'est vrais cet Os n'est plus vraiment a la page mais bon je vais pas attendre le prochain premier janvier:)

OS dédié a ma petite Huhu, que j'aime :) merci d'être toujours là en espérant que tu l'aimes.

_en italique commentaire de Mifibou lol :)_

* * *

**Tout va vite mais tout va bien**

* * *

« DUO! Sors de ton lit et viens avec moi

-NON!!! »

Je me présente Duo maxwell, 19ans, étudiant en architecture, colocataire de Quatre Winner, qui est aussi accessoirement mon meilleur ami.

Et là il veut à tout prix que j'aille avec lui acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour la fête qu'il a organisé demain soir pour le nouvel an.

Seulement je refuse tout net de sortir de mon lit pour plusieurs raisons, tout d'abord parce que je suis dans un lit au chaud et parce que je lui fais la tête!

Tout à fait!

Mon soit disant meilleur ami a osé inviter le mec le plus beau de toute l'université! Tout en sachant très bien que je suis gay (oui désolé pour la gente féminine!) et que je bave sur ce parfait spécimen depuis la rentrée des cours sans oser aller lui parler. Ben oui ! J'ai beau être bavard, sociable, et tout, j'aime pas les râteaux, et vu le nombre que Yuy a à son compteur il pourrait se mettre très facilement au jardinage… _(Moi je le vois bien s'occupant de banzaï…)_

Enfin bon, j'ai tout simplement décidé de ne pas assister à cette « merveilleuse fête »!

Et je crois que Quatre n'est pas d'accord avec mon choix mais il fera avec NA! On s'en prend pas à Duo Maxwell…

« Duo je te ferai des crêpes.. »

Donc je disais on ne s'en prend pas à Duo Maxwell surtout que Môôoonsieur a invité SON copain! Histoire que je me retrouve seul au milieu de gens que je ne connais pas… bon je mens un peu je connais tout le monde plus ou moins… mais bon c'est pas une raison!

« Duo je t'achèterai des Pizzas, te ferai des Crêpes, et on regardera ton film préféré ce soir… »

AH! Comment ose t-il essayer de me prendre par les sentiments? En même temps… pizzas, crêpes…

Oui j'ai un gros appétit et alors? Un problème avec ça?

Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs minutes et j'entends Quatre soupirer et se lever de mon lit où il était assis.

Je sors finalement la tête de sous ma couette et souris avant de dire:

« C'est vrai ? »

Quatre se retourne et pose son regard turquoise sur moi:

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai…

-bon je viens alors, mais tu me le payeras Quatre Winner!

-je n'en doute pas Duo… »

Et sur ce, il sort de la chambre.

Je me lève et vais me doucher encore surpris d'avoir accepté juste pour une pizza, enfin c'est une pizza quand même donc bon…

Je ressors vingt minutes plus tard dans jean et chemise noirs, mes longs cheveux tressés, des mèches retombant sur mon visage.

J'attrape quelques affaires et descend rejoindre Quatre dans le salon.

« C'est bon tu es prêt Dom Juan? »

Je déteste qu'il m'appelle comme ça.

Vous vous souvenez de cette pièce de théâtre qu'on a tous étudié au lycée? Où l'autre débile changeait de filles comme on change de fringues? Ben je crois que le fait que je sois d'accord avec le mode de vie du personnage a fait que j'ai hérité de ce SUPERBE surnom… surtout que maintenant je serais plus de genre à vouloir me caser…

« -Quatre arrête de m'appeler comme ça! On y va?

-oui… »

Et nous sortons direction le centre commercial…

…

Nous sommes perdus dans un rayon, d'alcool évidemment, comment faire une fête sans ça?

Une bouteille de tequila par là, une de Gin, une de vodka…

Je remplis largement le chariot pendant que mister Quatre m'observe sans rien dire…

NON je ne suis pas un alcoolo, j'aime bien faire la fête c'est tout! _(bah oui comme nous quoi ! lol)_ Enfin quand on invite pas un pur canon dans l'idée de me caser avec lui tout en sachant très bien que je n'aurai que la moitié de mes esprits et que je risque de me ridiculiser devant lui! Enfin bon on s'écarte du sujet premier là je crois…

Pour en revenir à l'alcool, enfin non vous vous en moquez…

« Duo? »

Comment ose t-il me couper dans mes pensées? Après j'arrive pas à m'y retrouver moi! Ben oui je pense trop c'est pour ça! Et puis…

« Duo? »

Il insiste en plus. Alors je me retourne, une bouteille de Malibu dans la main.

« Oui quatre ?»

Tiens depuis quand un grand châtain un œil vert -oui un œil on voit pas l'autre avec ses cheveux là!- est arrivé?

« Je te présente Trowa… »

AH le fameux Trowa Barton? LE copain de mon meilleur ami… effectivement je reconnais que le petit blond a du goût, Trowa est tout simplement…. Très beau.

« AH trowa ! Enfin je vois qui t'es! »

Je regarde Quatre et rajoute histoire de le faire rougir un peu, vengeance quand tu nous tiens…

« Tu as bon goût Quatre et puis si il est aussi bon au lit qu'il est beau alors…

-DUO!

-moui..?? »

Avec le petit sourire innocent Quatre ne pas rien dire mais je vois une petite lueur sadique s'allumer dans ses yeux et CA! Ça c'est pas bon moi je vous le dis! _(je sens l'arrivée inattendue hihi)_

« Heero… qu'Est-ce que tu fais la? »

Effectivement qu'Est-ce qu'IL fait la? LUI?

« -hm lu' Quatre…

-on est venu acheter deux trois trucs pour manger soir… »

Hé ben il est pas bavard le Heero il a fallu que le copain de Quatre finisse sa phrase!

« OH ok je vais en profiter pour te présenter Duo, Duo voila Heero Yuy je t'ai déjà parlé de lui non? »

Et là je suis bien obligé de me retourner pour faire face à monsieur _trop-beau-pour-etre-vrai_, vu qu'il est derrière moi et que j'avais réussit à faire comme si de rien n'était jusque là…

« Oh salut je t'avais pas vu! »

Plus naturel que mon ton et mon sourire crispé tu fais pas!

« Hm »

Toujours aussi bavard on va bien s'entendre dit donc…

Je lance un regard qui tue à Quatre, mais il y a comme un problème vu qu'il meurt pas d'une crise cardiaque ni rien ! Il prend juste un petit sourire d'ange comme lui seul sait les faire.

« Quatre? Tu te souviens qu'on n'était pas là pour que tu vérifie les amygdales de ton copain, aussi mignon soit-il, mais pour ta superbe fête? »

Et la je lui laisse à peine le temps de dire au revoir au deux autres que je le tire par le bras ma bouteille de Malibu toujours en main…

Bouteille…Malibu… shit le chariot!

Je laisse Quatre dans le rayon de gâteau qu'on avait atteint et reviens sur mes pas pour récupérer le chariot…

Seulement évidemment je marche tête baissé et je rentre dans quelque un qui apparemment était en train d'attraper une bouteille en hauteur et là ça fait BOUM avec le bruit de verre cassé en plus… c'est pas ma journée…

Je relève le visage pour voir que j'ai atterrit sur Heero et qu'il y a plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool cassé par terre, d'ailleurs mon jean est trempé … pas juste j'aurai dû rester dans mon lit moi!

« Tu pourrai te relever? »

A oui je suis toujours allongé sur lui j'avais presque oublié…

A contre cœur je me relève, remets ma tresse en place et m'excuse:

« Je suis désolé pour les bouteilles je vais rembourser la casse…

-non c'est bon laisse tomber.

-non, mais, si, enfin je veux dire…

-c'est bon j'ai dit ! Récupère ton chariot par contre! »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire tire le chariot et rejoins Quatre une jolie couleur rosée sur la joue.

Évidement Quatre ne le manque pas et m'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment de cette teinte.

« Duo?

-oui?

-c'était quoi ce bruit? Et pourquoi tu es tout rouge?

- je suis pas rouge!!!

-si…

-non …Oh et puis je suis tombé, enfin je suis rentré dans Heero sans le vouloir et on est tombé entraînant plusieurs bouteille avec nous…

-oh… je comprends le jean aussi et l'odeur d'alcool qui nous entoure…

-hm »

OH ça y est l'autre déteint sur moi je parle en monosyllabes! Enfin bon! Finissons ses courses une bonne fois pour toute.

….

Et voila! Nous sommes le 31 décembre il est 20H00 et dans une demie heure les premiers invités vont débarquer et moi je suis devant mon armoire les cheveux trempés, une simple serviette autour des hanches et Quatre m'appelle depuis dix minutes pour que je l'aide à tout préparer… je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, non pas que ce soit important parce que si la soirée se passe comme la semaine dernière je vais finir en simple boxer vu que j'aurai décidé de faire un petit striptease… no comment quoi.

Je finis par attraper un bas de smoking noir qui traîne par là et un tee shirt gris faisant ressortir mes muscles… non pas que j'en ai beaucoup, juste comme il faut… oui je suis narcissique et alors?? Il me reste maintenant le problème « cheveux » à régler... Quand on a les cheveux qui nous arrivent aux hanches c'est plutôt dur de les sécher.

Alors j'emplois la méthode « dernier recours » et appel Quatre.

« QUATREEEEEEE

-oui duo? »

Ah tiens j'avais pas vu, il est à l'entrée de ma chambre, oups…

« Oups désolé je t'avais pas vu… tu pourrais m'attacher les cheveux s'il te plait?

-oui duo ai-je réellement le choix? »

Je lui souris et il s'approche attrapant ma brosse, me fait m'asseoir sur mon lit et commence à me coiffer.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard Quatre a enfin finit de se battre avec mes cheveux et ils sont attachés en une simple tresse comme d'habitude mais bon, pourquoi ce compliquer la vie? Moi les gens m'aiment comme je suis ou ne m'aiment pas…

« Duo, tu pourrai venir m'aider s'il te plait maintenant? Avec toutes les bouteilles que tu as achetées je ne sais plus quoi en faire….

-oui quat' j'arrive… »

Il descend et je le suis de près.

Effectivement, j'ai peut être forcé sur la dose d'alcool… bah il en restera assez pour une prochaine soirée c'est tout…

Je prend quelques bouteilles et vais les mettre dans le salon laissant les autres dans la cuisine, puis connaissant les gens et les fêtes je monte a l'étage fermer ma chambre et celle de Quatre à clé, on pourrait en avoir besoin et personnellement je ne tiens pas à retrouver un couple en pleine action dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit.

Et sur cette jolie pensée je redescends ouvrir la porte au premier invité qui sonne.

DIN DONGGG

« DUOOOOO va ouvrir je m'habille…

-OUIIII j'y courrrsss!!! J'y voleeeee! »

Je m'arrête là avant que les gens m'entendent de dehors… ça serait assez catastrophique même si mon image à l'université est déjà assez… enfin bon je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet…

Je fixe mon sourire XXL, c'est-à-dire le sourire qui monte jusqu'aux oreilles vous savez, et ouvre la porte en lançant un joyeux:

« SALUTTTT!! »

Et la je me retrouve face à Trowa, Heero, une fille habillée façon paquet cadeau Barbie (mais si je suis sur que ça existe!!) et un chinois apparemment avec une queue de cheval strict… un chinois??

AHHH mais je le connais ce chinois!!

Je saute littéralement sur ce dernier qui, dans un réflexe, me rattrape souriant légèrement:

« WUFEIIIIII

-duo…. »

Je le lâche enfin, le laissant respirer. Le pauvre ça serait dommage de le tuer dès nos retrouvailles!

« Wufei qu'Est-ce que tu fais la?

-j'avais envie de te voir un peu, puis un retour en France me fait le plus grand bien… »

Ok pause je vous explique, Wufei Chang est chinois mais a grandit en France. Actuellement il est à new York pour des études, c'était mon premier mec et c'est ensuite devenu un super ami, on est très proche et malgré tout ce que vous pouvez penser il n'y a aucune ambiguïté là dessous.

« Maxwell, si tu me laissais rentrer ainsi que les autres invités? »

Je me tourne vers les autres et je rougis en voyant le regard un peu trop… je sais pas quoi… juste un peu trop quoi enfin vous voyez? De Heero et je les fais finalement rentrer.

…

Une heure après, la plupart des invités sont arrivés et la fête commence à bouger, les bouteilles d'alcools sont entamés, Trowa et Quatre sont collés, Heero lui est collé par miss paquet rose, et Wufei et moi on danse au milieu des autres, j'ai une bouteille de vodka dans l'estomac et je suis bien, notre danse est plutôt collé mais bon ! Sans ambiguïté et puis Fei' m'a avouer avoir un petit ami à new York alors bon...

Je ne pourrais même pas m'amuser avec lui ce soir tout simplement bouh… oui je fais enfant capricieux mais y va falloir que je me trouve quelque un d'autre du coup, parce que j'ai tout simplement horreur de passer une soirée seul…

Je pars donc à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie pendant que Wufei est allé voir Quatre qui s'est enfin décollé de son super petit ami… vous avez suivi là?

Bref je danse avec plusieurs mecs mais aucuns ne me plait et là je sens quelqu'un s'accorder parfaitement à mon rythme dans mon dos et poser deux mains sur mes hanches. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller même si je ne sais pas qui est cette personne. Seule la musique et elle seule compte.

Je sens un léger baiser dans le cou et le temps de réagir, de me retourner il n'y a plus personne.

J'oublie vite avec l'alcool, qui me fait doucement tourner la tête. Et mes danses plus endiablées les unes que les autres s'enchaînent avec des gens que je ne connais pas.

Vers 5heures du matin je me dirige vers Quatre qui me fait signe.

« Mouais?

-ça va?

-mouais impec' mec!

-Oula toi tu as au moins bu la moitié de tout l'alcool qu'on a acheté!

-paaaaaas du touuuut arrête de mentir petit blond! »

Plus le sourire XXL, apparemment je fais pas crédible parce Quatre secoue la tête et m'entraîne de nouveau sur la piste.

Il se met face a moi et dans un sourire on commence à danser comme on le faisait souvent en boite quand il était encore célibataire. Maintenant les soirées se font beaucoup plus rares, faut dire qu'il a du mal à se détacher de son méché lui!

Enfin bon pour en revenir à la danse, Quatre se colle à moi posant une main dans le bas de mon dos. On se déhanche en rythme, sur une chanson que je ne connais même pas, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas qui est le DJ soir'!

Seulement notre jolie danse ne plaît pas à tout le monde parce que quelques minutes après Trowa vient et m'arrache pratiquement Quatre, un regard jaloux dans les yeux et l'emmène plus loin. Puis là encore les deux mains, les mêmes que tout à l'heure, viennent de nouveau se poser sur mes hanches. Mais cette fois malgré tout ce que j'ai pu boire j'ai un neurone qui se connecte à un autre pour me dire de regarder qui c'est.

Alors dans un élan pur de lucidité je me retourne et me confronte à un doux regard prusse, celui de Heero, il sourit, sûrement la première fois que je lui vois un sourire à l'asiatique! Enfin bon, je me colle un peu plus à lui, et fermant les yeux je respire sa douce odeur, et me laisse envahir par pleins de sensations. Je suis bien là, ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes sur son torse, dansant en rythme les yeux fermés sentant juste son doux parfum…

Puis une main se détache de moi et sans le vouloir un soupir de frustration m'échappe, la main qui s'est éloignée de moi se pose sous mon menton et le relève. Il me regarde avec un sourire, j'aime bien son sourire, j'aime bien ses lèvres aussi… je l'aime bien tout court en fait, ce mec est parfait c'est un appel au viol total… je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'arrive à me retenir, enfin bon je n'ai pas à me retenir longtemps parce que Heero approche son visage et dépose lentement sa bouche sur la mienne dans un chaste baiser. Je le regarde une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et reprend sa bouche plus ardemment cette fois, avec plus de passion et d'envie faisant passer ce que je ressens dans ce simple mais si bon baiser…

Quelques minutes plus tard, sans que je sache pourquoi ni comment, l'alcool faisant toujours son effet apparemment, on se retrouve dans ma chambre et il est allongé sur moi, mon pull a disparut et mes mains prisent d'une volonté soudaine commencent à détacher doucement les boutons de sa chemise, qui très rapidement rejoint mes affaires au sol…

On se retrouve rapidement nu tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais été patient alors avec un mec comme Heero _(qui le serait…)_ je vous raconte pas la vitesse a laquelle j'avais envie de le déshabiller, bien sur lui avait plus envie de prendre son temps rien que pour me faire soupirer de frustration mais je me vengerai….

Le reste de la soirée nous appartient, et à nous seulement, je peux juste vous dire que Heero est aussi doué que le dit sa réputation. Mais les personnes voulant le vérifier peuvent toujours attendre il est A MOI!!

Le matin, quand je me réveille, deux bras m'entourent et je sens la chaleur d'un corps à mes cotés. Alors tout me revient, la fête, les danse, lui, nous…

Je souris les yeux toujours clos et sens un doux baiser sur mon nez. Je le regarde alors, il sourit, ah oui j'aime vraiment son sourire, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on peut espérer voir au réveil je vous le dis…

On reste longtemps comme ça, je suis bien là…

Mais bon faut bien que quelqu'un vienne nous déranger et CA Quatre sait très bien le faire, alors il tape a la porte de la chambre en lançant joyeusement:

« -Heero! Duo! Deboutttt le déjeune vous attend! »

J'entends ses pas puis d'autres, sûrement Trowa, signe qu'ils ont rejoint le salon.

Je me blottis plus confortablement contre Heero mais ce dernier commence à se lever et voyant la déception dans mes yeux, je suppose, il me dit:

« T'inquiète tenshi il y aura d'autres matins comme ça » _(ouinn il viendra pas chez moi alors ?lol)_

Alors je me lève à mon tour, l'embrasse, enfile un jean qui traîne et descend souriant. Comment je pourrais faire autrement alors que le mec sur qui je bavais depuis des mois est enfin à moi? Et rien qu'à MOI!!! Les gens peuvent aller se rhabiller!! Je l'ai…je le garde mon mister Monosyllabes-Sexy… _(Ou MS pour les intimes mdr)_

Ah…..

Finalement je devrais peut être remercier Quatre pour sa fête?

Non… j'ai trop d'orgueil pour ça...

Mais bon, tout est allé vite mais tout va bien alors à quoi bon ?

Merci Quatre…

* * *

FINNN

Mifibou : pour une fois que lylo ne traumatise pas ses héros _( ndl: c'est pas vrais je les traumatisent pas d'habitude!! Si?) _bénissez là !!Lol. Non sans rire, j'espère que la bénéficiaire de cet OS le trouvera aussi mignon que je l'ai trouvé. Un seul souci…Réléna s'est saoulée à mort et a fini où ;) _(ndl: loinnnnn…. Je sais pas ou mais tant qu'elle est loin de tous c'est bien non?:D)_

Bisous lylo :)


End file.
